Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {4} & {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {3} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{-2} & {-2}-{3} \\ {4}-{2} & {2}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & {-5} \\ {2} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$